From Mafia With Love
by Coffeelatt
Summary: Age 8, abandoned by Vongola adopted into Shimon. He experiences fear,  happiness, love. Now 15, Tsunayoshi forces him back, Enma's not willing to let him go. So mafia war breaks out, but who will Tsuna choose? Vongola or Shimon? Tsunayoshi or Enma? 002772
1. Welcome to Shimon

From Mafia With Love

* * *

Summary: At the young age of 8 Tsuna had been abandoned by the Vongola, he is later adopted by Shimon, where he shares his childhood memories. He grows up with Enma and his guardians, whom protect him from mafia. When he turns 15, however, Vongola's new heir wants him, and is ready to take him back forcefully, but Enma is not so willing about this, thus internal mafia war breaks out. Who will Tsuna choose in the end? Vongola or Shimon? Enma or Tsunayoshi?

Warnings: It is an AU fanfiction. The official pairing is not yet decided, however it will either be 0027 (EnmaXTsuna) or 7227 (HDWTsunayoshiXTsuna), in either cases they are boyXboy pairings, if you do not like or consider it offensive we would like to suggest to not read any further.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I got inspiration in writing this from reading "Make My Whole World Just Explode", I think I took the idea of Cozart and Enma being brothers, I would like to give her some credits.

1 Welcome to Shimon

* * *

It was a winter morning like any other, the wind's breeze blowed making whistling noises, cutting trough the thin air. In the distance two redheads appeared, each warmly dressed ready to fight the cold. The one apparently older was called Cozart, a twelve years old by appearance whom was actually mature enough to deal with mafia and his eight years old brother's 'guardians'. His kid brother: Enma was, unusual, he was not like any other eight years old, loud, annoying, spoiled. He was quite, shy, gloomy, invisible to most, friendless. They walked through the empty streets making their way to Shimon Elementary, Enma was in Secondary Grade, and his brother Cozart was too worried to let him wonder off, or go to school alone. He was still young, only eight years old! Either that or he was just overprotective. It was, however, understandable, Cozart was the next heir to Shimon, or better to say, one of the most powerful Italian Mafia Families. He escaped to Japan with his little brother and his 'guardians' to not get killed by the opposing families, they wouldn't try to search for him on the other half of Earth would they? But the older redhead was not concerned about that, he cared for the title of boss as much as he cared for the Shimon family, but his upmost priority was his little brother and his 'family' or 'guardians'.

Adhelaide was a nine years old girl, she acted cold towards most strangers, 'beating' most kids up at school, she cared for the family and would do anything to protect them, she was also leader of them after Cozart, although it should've been Enma he was just too shy to be boss material.

Shitt P. is the only other female, eight years old, a strange girl, half-bald except for a strand of hair down her forehead. She acted strange, not much like a human but more like an UMA, if that's possible.

Koyo, like Adhelaide, was nine, although he wore glasses, although he was neat and organized, although he respected most rules at school, although he 'looked smart', he was in reality stupid, and accepted being one.

Rauji was the youngest, seven years old boy, a bit overweight, he loves to eat and play, probably the least un-cheerful guy.

There were other two but they remained in Italy.

The morning mist was something a person would hate, getting late to school because he got lost on the way thanks to random mist was… lame. But this is just a statement, it has nothing to do with the two, they exactly knew where to go. Where else if not in the park where crying sounds could be heard? Since they didn't cease must mean some kids parents were not nearby him. Being the kind-hearted kid Cozart was he couldn't possibly leave someone alone.

He guided Enma to the place and saw a small strange brunet color haired kid, about Enma's age, probably 8. The redhead was good with dealing with kids, he had a whole bunch of five at home (though not his own), he approached the kid, sobbing, with his little trembling hands covering his eyes, kneeled down till they were at eye level to finally try to soothe the kid.

"Are you okay? What's your name?"

"M-My name i-is T-Tsu-Tsuna" Tsuna answered through various sobs, _m-mom told me t-to not talk to s-strangers, b-but, h-he does not look d-dangerous, a-and seems k-kind_… it was as if something _told_ him that they were good people, like… intuition, some strong kind of intuition.

"I see, so Tsuna, how did you get here? Where are your parents?" although Tsuna nearly stopped, he started crying all over again, this once even harder.

"I-I was h-home, and t-then s-some b-bad b-bullies p-put me i-n a car a-and b-brought me h-here." _bad bullies?_

"How were these bad bullies like?"

"T-They were dressed in b-black, a-and had g-g-guns with t-them" _guns?_

"C-Could he have been kidnapped and abandoned?" Enma whispered to his brother's ear, however, it seemed that it was loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"M-Mama and Papa wouldn't a-abandon me!" he exclaimed determined.

Enma was took by surprise, he looked down in guilt "S-Sorry" he whispered.

" (sigh) So, where are you from Tsuna?"

"N-Namimori_" namimori? That's where the Vongola resides, could he be_- "a-and they gave me t-this." Tsuna took out from his pocket a roughly folded piece of paper and handed it to Cozart.

The redhead read it carefully, a bit surprised, horror, _how could they_… he folded it back and put it in his pocket. Enma was right about the abandon part, his name is Sawada Tsuna Vongola, no more. On the piece of paper was written only one phrase, his name, and "take or kill" _what does that mean?_ Easy, just that they don't need the kid, so either someone adopts him or they can leave him to die. What if the police found him? Wouldn't they be suspicious about the 'kill' part? _No, they are mafia, they can just deal with the police... and tsuna._

"A-Actually… Tsuna, your mom and dad are on a business trip far away, s-so, for the time being you will stay with us" _lies, they are lies, he's lying_, Tsuna was many things, weak, a cry-baby, a wimp, clumsy, but one thing he was not, naive, he might be a kid, but he knew more than a normal one did, obviously, he was not smart, he was not good at school, but he knew when someone lied, and when they told the truth, he grew accustomed to know lies, after all his parents were such big liars.

"I-is that so? Like a-adoption? T-Then please take care of me" nonetheless he would not argue, it was either go with them or just be taken by those bad bullies again… probably.

"Yeah like adoption, by the way my name is Cozart, and this is Enma"

"C-Cozart-san? E-Enma-kun?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely, and why? For some reason it nearly made the little Enma's heart skip a beat, why?

* * *

Thanks for Reading.


	2. New Home, New Family

Someone pointed out that my story lacked something, I'm not sure what it is, but I hope the empty space had been filled in in this chapter.

Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

2 New Home, New Family

* * *

"I-Is this where you live Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked looking at the house before him, the house had a total of five bedrooms, one vacant; three bathrooms, Cozart has his own; a living room and a kitchen, it was a quite modest, if not big house.

"Y-Yeah"

"Woah, such a nice house" he smiled happily _again… This feeling._

Cozart guided them in the house, leaving Tsuna to watch television and having Enma help him prepare some food for the three.

Enma just skipped school, _good,_ he had extra homework given tomorrow, _not good._

"Nii-san, is Tsuna-kun-"

"He's Vongola... the underworld's most powerful family... but he's been abandoned by them, so right now he's just Sawada Tsuna." Vongola and Shimon had been enemies for as long as they can't even remember the reason to this internal conflict. Shimons adopting a Vongola, how should the mafia take this? They would not know about this, adopting Tsuna will remain a secret, Cozart will definitely protect that child, he was the result to such trivial conflicts, result to-

"W-Why did they abandon him?"

"They are various reasons, it might be because he was supposed to be the next heir, but he's got a brother so he's not needed, it might be because of his parents-" _interruption._

"B-But that's a bit-" _interruption._

"Enma, they are mafia, they would do anything, now let's bring these to Tsuna." _Okay, done with the interruption chain..._

Tsuna was in the living room, looking at the television, no, literally, looking at it. It might appear as if he were watching but… he was actually thinking. _Why would those people bring me here? If I just had to live with them the bad bullies didn't have to take me like 'that'!_ He was wondering about all the events that happened, it was a little strange, everything, as if something bigger than just being took care by another family was involved, it was some kind of big mystery, yet although something in his head was 'screaming' he could not understand it, _what's happening?_

Chibi Tsuna was feeling a little hungry, oh cue, Cozart and Enma entered with a plate of delicious looking sandwiches, making Tsuna forget all his thoughts and worries.

…

"Enma!" The door slammed open, revealing a girl hurrying into the house, worried, sweat breaking on her forehead though it was a moderately cold day, she obviously has been running.

"I-Is something wrong Adhelaide?" replied Enma seated on the couch, he and Tsuna played the whole afternoon, and were now watching the television.

"Where were you? You didn't come to school."

"I- This is Tsuna-kun, he will be staying with us from now on, me and Nii-san went to take him" _from the park, _Tsuna was revealed to be behind Enma, Adhelaide's first impression of him was- "H-hello"

"W-What? What do you-"

"Hi, my name is Shitt P. but call me Shitopi-chan" Shitt P., Rauji and Koyo appeared behind Adhelaide, probably as well as her, ran directly from school.

"I'm Rauji, let's play together after." _He looks like a nice guy._

"My name is Koyo, you… are an idiot aren't you?" _w-what?_

"I mean, you aren't really smart are you? But don't worry, just accept being an idiot, like me" he said a little too proudly.

"Adhelaide, introduce yourself" said Cozart from the kitchen, he was probably preparing dinner.

"Cozart-san-!"

…

"Tsuna is a Vongola"

"He's Vongola? Then why-" her expression explained it all, though there was the internal war it seemed to have cooled down after the various generations, however Vongola and Shimon were not best of buddies, pressing the trigger would inflict a big wound on both families.

"I told you, he not Vongola anymore, he's been abandoned, that's why we'll have to take care of him"

"Why we?"

"The police is not a good idea, and it's impossible to find someone else under these conditions" people'll have to adopt him legally, and to have do this they must find Tsuna's former family, and they are…"

"But we're Shimo-"

"Family does not matter, can you leave him to die?" _yes,_ although she was against the idea there was no point in arguing with Cozart, that much she knew. But that did not mean that she would accept him, in fact she did not, be it because he looked weak, a total wimp, was clumsy, or whatever, but she definitely did not accept him… maybe not yet.

…

Dinner was fine, Tsuna helped with the cooking, although he was a bit, _more than a bit_, clumsy it was revealed that he had a natural talent for cooking, he was of great help, although a bit clumsy, he managed to cook finely, without burning food or having it raw, although a bit clumsy, maybe he got that from his mother? _Although a bit clumsy?_

It was now already night-time, Tsuna had to sleep in Enma's room, Cozart brought a bed into the room for Tsuna, and organized things so that he could have some space. The afternoon went by quickly, Adhelaide kept her scowl at him but other than that the others were sympathetic:

Shitopi-chan taught him how to meditate;

"UMMM"

"U-UMMM a-ano Shitopi-chan?" _Why do you meditate? What's the point in meditating? Why are you-_

"What is it Tsuna?" _H-How am I supposed to ask those things?_

"N-No, sorry, it's nothing."

Rauji played video games with him;

"Waah, it's the boss!" The final stage/level? Pretty much.

"Tsuna-san, take down that one, and then the boss-" You can imagine the rest.

and he helped Koyo count with a stopwatch his new record at his daily 300m run;

"H-H-How much?" he asked in between pants.

"I-It's 47 seconds!"

"WAAH-? I've gotten worse!"

Tsuna quickly found himself at home here, but there was only one question, or more, remaining in his head taunting him since he came.

"Enma-kun, where are your parents?" Tsuna asked as he prepared to sleep, apparently Enma's clothes fit him just right, "I don't know, we live alone here" the two became fast friends, "Alone? How do you manage?" though at times- "Nii-san manages most of our living, like cooking and stuff, relatives" _our mafioso family_ "send the money, so that is not a problem" there would be- "Cool!" an awkward silence between them "I guess so"… like now.

Silence.

"T-Then let's sleep, Good Night"

"Good night"

Sleep did not came easily, Tsuna remembered talking to Cozart about him transferring to Shimon Elementary, he was worried, he never had enough courage to socialize, thus no friends, however today, he played a lot, and enjoyed himself, and _Enma-kun and the others could be my friends right?_

…

"Yes… that's right, his name is Sawada Tsuna… Shimon…. 2C right? Okay thank you." Cozart shut the phone and put it back on the table, he just signed Tsuna in for school, his education was important, and from now on he was going to live here… for-_maybe_-ever, hopefully Tsuna was put in Enma's class, knowing someone in the class was probably going to help.

* * *

Thanks for Reading


	3. Today Tomorrow Bullies

Someone replied that the story is progressing slowly, but I'm very sorry, however it's going to be at this pace for a while. Thank you for reviewing anyways, I'm really grateful.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Updates might get slower, I'm literally failing in each and EVERY subject at school.

The title comes from the Toyota puclicity "Today Tomorrow Toyota" which does not belong to me (sigh).

3 Today Tomorrow Bullies

* * *

It was only the second say when problems arose, was it because when Tsuna woke up he did not feel the familiar voice of his mother? Not, then because he woke up in a stranger's house? Not, because when he went to eat breakfast with Enma he did not find Adhelaide and company? Not, because he had to go to school? Not either, then why? The answer is easy, only one word long 'bullies'.

Cozart walked the two to school, left Tsuna in care of the teacher and dropped Enma in his class.

The teacher came into the classroom introducing the new transferee as Sawada Tsuna Shimon. _Shimon? Wasn't my name Sawada Tsuna Vongola? Maybe it got changed because I'm adopted by Cozart-san and the others?_

As soon as the name Shimon got mentioned everyone turned to face Enma, whom lowered his head at the sudden attention.

"Wasn't dame-Enma's full name Kozato Enma Shimon?"

"Ehh? Shimon? Then this Tsuna is his relative?"

"Quiet down class, as you have noticed Sawada here is Kozato's distant relative, Sawada, introduce yourself."

"M-My name is T-Tsuna, p-please take care of me"

Said that, the teacher had him seat near Enma, Tsuna was grateful for that, he didn't really like people, so being near someone he knew, was a good thing.

It was only until the lunch break that strange things started to happen, some really big classmates from Year Three came in the classroom, looking for Enma, the redhead immediately looked down, maybe in horror, or was just frightened.

"Oi Enma, come with us for lunch?" they said in their snotty voice. For a moment Tsuna though they were Namimori Elementary bullies, but then, after all they wouldn't stalk him here would they? Looking at their faces better, even if only for a moment, well, until "Whatcha looking at brat?" not realizing he was just a 'brat' as well. Tsuna lowered his gaze immediately, not recognizing them, but sure bullies look the same wherever.

The redhead followed them as they let the classroom, they're classmates knew better than approach 'these' kids, they didn't want to be beat to a pulp, nor did Tsuna, course, but what was he do to? His first friend, was in danger, he couldn't possibly leave him be, what to do? What to do? What to do? Oh right, _where is Sensei?_ He frantically looked around for him, and found him ousted in the playground talking to some other random teacher.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Tsuna yelled in hope to gain his attention, which he did, but only for mere moments.

"What is it? Sawada?"

"Enma- Enma was-" breathe Tsuna, calm down, and breathe deeply.

"Kozato? He's probably in the classroom, I'm happy that you two are friends, Kozato seemed really lonely always by himself." _always by himself? That's exactly like_- you Tsuna, always alone, no friends, bullied…

"That's not it sensei!" but the teacher was no longer listening, he turned his focus away from Tsuna, not to be mean, maybe he was just half-deaf, who knows.

Knowing the location of the teacher? Good, he doesn't listen to you? Not good. Now that his only hope is gone, what was he to do? he went into panic again, he had to save Enma, he HAD to! But how? For now he would find him. He ran around desperately looking for the location of the redhead and, as much as he didn't want to include them, the bullies. Tsuna looked around at places where back in Namimori they would torture him himself, bathroom? Checked, no trace of them, classroom? Already checked, not there, Rooftop? Closed, probably not there either. Where to go? Where is Enma? Then an idea popped in his head, _Eureka?_ The playground, in fact it was where he found them, at the very back, where no one could see, or hear… or sniff? Okay, that was a bad joke, Tsuna thought to himself as a inaudible giggle escaped his lips.

_There!_ He found the three bad ones surround Enma, looking so small compared to those, one as holding him still, while another watched as the other punched him, everywhere. Tsuna wanted to help, but he knew he stood no choice against the three. He remained, waiting for some kind of opportunity, but then Enma fall to the ground, and the apparent leader stood up from his nice comfy floor-seat to kick him, harder and harder, until he was about to stomp on his stomach, that's when Tsuna ran out of his hiding place and decided to play hero. Not. He took them by surprise and tackled the leader to the floor, quickly helping Enma he took his hand and ran, faster, until his legs could no longer run, until the bullies were no longer in view. Maybe he really was a hero, quite the cowardly one though.

"E-Enma, are you a-alright?" running this fast had its effect on the poor little one's lungs.

"Y-Yeah… why did you… help me?"

"It's only natural, you're my friend!" his expression one of determination. Enma was taken aback, _friend?_ He never had one, but being with Tsuna felt nice, comfortable, he was not afraid, h-he made his first f-friend.

"B-But, you'll be bullied as well."

"That's alright, I'm used to it"

"Y-You're used to it?"

"It happened often back in Namimori."

"T-Thank you" Enma whispered, he never felt like this, making a friend, it's a nice sensation. Tsuna did not answer, he never heard it, but as the years went he certainly could fell it, as they became closer, and one day, more than just friends.

…

Days went on like this, they turned into months, Tsuna got closer to each family member, except to Adhelaide, maybe they would just never get along. At school Tsuna and Enma would be bullied, although most of the time they would either run away or laugh each time they would help each other to the infirmary. Turns out that both of them were accustomed to using make-up, concealer, and foundation to cover bruises, no they were _not_ effeminate, only that they didn't want to worry anyone, especially Cozart, since he already had his hands full. The older redhead let them go to school alone, when they entered third grade, and were nearly nine, they felt more relieved than ever, he would not notice them both staggering when got bullied really badly, or if some kind of wound was really visible then, _Excuse, excuse! What to say? What to say!_ "I-I fell down the stairs…" "… Again?" "I-It's be use I'm very clumsy"… it was not that Cozart believed their lies, he knew something was going on, but he was too worried about their lives, especially in those days he had to deal with the mafia stuff… and stuff.

But as time moved on Tsuna grew more homesick than ever, where were his parents, when would they come back? Not that he didn't like it here, but he was worried, he didn't receive any letters or even a phone call, c-could it be t-they really a-abandoned him? It had been half a year since he came to Shimon, and that thought had been taunting him ever since.

Then one day...

"T-Tsuna is gone."

* * *

Wah, the ending is so cliché.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
